


something blue

by asexuelf



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Brief Bethany Hawke, Broody Fenris (Dragon Age), Genderqueer, Isabela being Isabela (Dragon Age), Jealous Fenris (Dragon Age), Marriage, Merrill Being Merrill (Dragon Age), Minor Isabela/Merrill (Dragon Age), Multi, Neopronouns, OT5, Polyamory, Trans, Weddings, kirkwall's favorite polycule, mogai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Hawke and Anders have just been wed, but Fenris is caught beneath the heavy burden of a bruised heart. Isabela is more than happy to help - especially if that means causing trouble.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris/Hawke/Isabela/Merrill (Dragon Age), Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Isabela (Dragon Age)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	something blue

**Author's Note:**

> a little something i wrote a few days ago but didn't have the energy to type up. neopronouns and polyamory abound!
> 
> if you don't like nonbinary people, 'x' out of the window. just hit the back button and find something else to spend your next fifteen minutes. it will be better for us both, i promise you that
> 
> with that out of the way, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~
> 
> fenris' pronouns are my own, re/reva/revas/revaself
> 
> isabela's pronouns are the classic, sie/hir/hirs/hirself

And so the sky is pink with sunset and the clouds spotting the rougey heavens are as soft as spun sugar - _who cares?_

Fenris huffs, crossing revas arms across revas chest. The air smells of salt and brine, not at all like the stench of Minrathous Bay, which always stunk of sewage (and other things), but re didn't allow revaself to feel anything resembling relief about it. Fenris would not feel relaxed or rejuvenated. Re completely refused.

Isabela smirks, hir eyes pointed skyward in exasperation. "How can you still be pouting? You told them it was okay."

"I did," Fenris says. The words are heavy in revas chest. "But I thought it would happen in Ferelden, somewhere they both felt at home, not… _here._ "

An awkward silence falls over the elf and revas partner. Only the ocean speaks, joined by distant laughter and quietly crying gulls.

"You wanted to get married here, did you?" sie guesses. Fenris gives hir credit - sie doesn't laugh at reva. Sie doesn't stop to tease.

With shame under revas skin, Fenris nods. "Kirkwall is a sad, stinking pustule of a city… and it's where I learned to be free. Where I learned I am a person with value. A person who can love and be loved."

Isabela licks hir lip, rolling hir lip piercing with the tip of hir tongue. "Well," sie tries. "You can still have a ceremony here. I'm sure Hawke would love that Anders too."

"Maybe so." Reva shrugs. "But it- it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be _legally recognized._ "

"Why is bullshit, by the way. You're a full citizen and all that shit now - a proper free elf. You should be able to marry as many people as you please."

A huff of laughter passes Fenris' teeth, hardly heard over the familiar rushing of the sea. Re wants to marry only four people - surely that's not too many? After all, Andraste was the bride of two, was she not? The Chantry should accept reva. The Chantry should accept all five of them.

Reva supposes it's almost humorous, thinking the Chantry care for an ill-tempered elvhen Tevinter refugee, a Fereldan refugee who made xir fortune selling xir blade and spelunking in ancient tunnels, a mage revolutionary who succeeded in shutting down the southern Circles, a Rivaini pirate dressed in stolen gold and sturdy canvas, and a Dalish bloodmage with eyes the size of apples.

All the Chantry should care is that they're dead.

Fenris sighs through revas nose. In Tevinter, it almost felt like the Chantry cared - it was a lie, of course, but… It's an odd adjustment, even all these years later. Maybe they'd only cared that re was Danarius' favorite. Maybe they'd only wanted that favor for themselves.

It leaves a sour taste in revas mouth; ash where cream should be. Behind reva, the party goes on, a ceremony fit for two enemies of the state. Re can hear Anders' bright, drunken quips. Re can hear Hawke's rhythmless, wheezing laughter.

Re should be happy. Instead, re's haunted by the things reva can't have.

 _Ugh,_ thinks Fenris. _I need to stop reading Varric's romance serial…_

"Fen?"

Re jumps, lyrium alighting unevenly and leaving behind an unpleasant burn.

"Forget I was here?" Isabela grins a teasing smile.

A blush finds revas face and re looks away guiltily. "You have my apologies…"

"Keep 'em. It's cute watching you think, even if you do look like someone's just swallowed your puppy whole. You get this little crinkle, y'know? Right here… Yeah, here, just between your eyes."

Fenris rolls revas eyes.

"And, well-" Hir shoulder rises in an awkward half-shrug. "I was thinking too."

"Oh?"

Sie looks at reva - really _looks_. It's always alarming when Isabela does that. Those usually guarded brown eyes just _open_ , as terrifying (as electrifying) as a lightning storm at sea.

It's like sie can see through reva to revas bones. Sie stares so deeply, so intensely… Fenris almost misses hir words.

"You… would be comfortable with that?" Revas dark brow has probably disappeared behind revas choppy bangs. " _You._ "

Isabela scoffs. "Yes, _me._ I'll admit, I'm not as sappy as tall, blxnde, and rugged over there, but I have needs and wants as much as any other person. And I want- I _need_ you. So…"

A slow, warm grin curls over Fenris' face. "Say it again.'

To hir credit, Isabela doesn't roll hir eyes or sigh or turn away to leave reva for the party. Sie doesn't even laugh.

Sie just stares. Those eyes are the hypnotic pull of the tides, as dark as the deepest part of the sea. Fenris wants to drown in them, be drowned by them.

"Fenris," sie murmurs, hir voice low and serious. "Will you marry a cruel old pirate like me, here in this shithole we've called home?"

Fenris' eyes sting with emotion. "Yes," reva whispers. "But we'll have to wait until after Bethany settles down."

"Uh-" Hir eyebrows twist in confusion. "Why?"

"Because, _amate_ … She caught the bouquet. And they say that she who catches the bouquet…"

Isabela groans. "Your jokes aren't funny. You look too serious! I'm going to marry Merrill instead."

That makes Fenris laugh even harder. "You think those comments fae bites out so casually aren't jokes? At least mine aren't at the expense of others. Usually."

"Oh, hush! Stop that! I don't believe you for a moment." Sie shakes hir head, glaring at hir laughing spouse-to-be. "Kitten is the sweetest thing in all of Thedas. There's no way-"

"There is."

"No!" And then sie's grabbing the large yellow flower out of revas braid - the one Merrill put there - and running across the shifting sand. "I'm confiscating this! If you want it back, you'll have to catch me!"

Fenris rolls revas eyes, but re also can't fight back a grin. Re grins so hard revas face hurts as re turns from the darkening sunset to give chase.

Re's going to get revas flower back. And then re's going to get married.

 _Married_. And _fuck_ the Chantry if it should try to stop them. Reva knows somebody who can take care of a Chantry just perfectly; and after they do, they'll be wed too, re and Anders, right atop the rubble.

Fenris chases Isabela all the way back to the party. When re catches hir, they kiss. When sie invites reva to dance, they do.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading 💕
> 
> if you don't like nonbinary people, then please don't comment to tell me so. believe me, i do not give a hoot what your opinions are


End file.
